Return to Earth
by Strokemytaki
Summary: Alyssa is somehow transported to the realm of Azeroth, where she is accompanied by a mysterious night elf, Erendiir. It is a long way to Stormwind with many adventures to come. How will Alyssa return to Earth and how did she end up in Azeroth in the first place? Rated M for later sexual content and violence. Human x Night Elf OCs. Cover art is not mine, I do not claim it.
1. Arrival

A/N: Hello! So, If you're anything like me, you see first person and run. I've decided to give it a chance since I haven't written in first person in years. Hopefully I've gotten better since then. I really think this story will turn out pretty well since I _love_ the idea of Earth/Azeroth crossovers. Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

"Yeah, well good riddance!" I cried as I stormed through the front door, slamming it shut behind me.

I knew he would follow after me as I quickened my stride, headed straight for my Honda Accord. Drops of water lightly splashed against my skin, although I paid no mind. I wanted nothing to do with my boyfriend, Aaron at this point. I could hear the creak of the door behind me and his voice call out into the chilly night air.

"Liss, wait!" his voice was pleading.

It only pissed me off more and I gave him a dismissive wave, fumbling for my keys with my free hand while I approached my car. I heard the familiar tinkle of all the little charms and whipped it out with lightning speed, shaky hands wrapping tightly around the right key. When I heard his footsteps approaching behind me, my heart sped up and I hurriedly pressed the button to unlock it, headlights flashing briefly. _Don't touch me._

The last thing I wanted right now was for him to be near me. The ghost of his touch flitted against my arm as I immediately flung the door open and ducked inside, denying him any chance of reconciliation. I _refuse_ to deal with any more of his shit tonight. His hands appeared on my window and I couldn't help the way my lip curled in irritation.

"Liss..." his muffled voice was frustrated as I put the keys in the ignition.

"Just _fuck off,_ Aaron." I yelled loud enough so he could hear me.

"You're overreacting!" My eyes lit up in pure anger.

Nothing pissed me off more than when my feelings were disregarded. I started the engine and thankfully no cars were in the way, so I hastily pulled into the street, seeing the way his hands dragged on the droplet covered window as I drove away. I couldn't help it when my eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, sparing him a single glance. His distraught form staring after me somehow filled me with satisfaction. _Serves him right._

I ended up on the highway eventually, staring blankly ahead at the dimly illuminated asphalt. That Aaron.. He really knows how to fuck up. My gaze drifted up towards my rearview mirror and I was met with my green eyes staring back at me. I looked disheveled, my black bangs sticking wetly to my forehead and my eyebrows furrowed, cheeks reddened by the cold. Hell, I felt as bad as I looked. My head was pounding and anxiety had welled up in my chest.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and swore, bringing my eyes back to the road.

"Don't cry, Alyssa. You're a big girl." I muttered to myself, but that didn't stop the tears welling up in my eyes.

The truth was, Aaron and I hadn't been doing well for the past few months but _tonight_ had really been the breaking point. Life was stressful, I knew that very well. I understood that Aaron was under as much stress as I was. But, breaking a _promise_ to me? I came home and the scent of smoke permeated the entire place, something I had told him as a condition that I would never tolerate in a relationship. He had been a casual smoker before meeting me and he had agreed he would quit when I asked.

The last thing I expected walking into the living room after a rough night at the office was the smell of a cigarette and the shocked face of my partner as he quickly tried to snuff it out, clearly not expecting me home so early. My trust in him felt _severed._ It quickly turned into a shouting match that escalated into where I am now. It may sound like an overreaction, but these things were beginning to pile up. I'll just say this was not his first offense.

Frustration pooled in my gut as hot, wet tears streaked down my cheeks. My vision was so blurred, I could hardly see the road. And the rain had picked up almost violently not too long ago, windshield wipers clearing the water off of the glass to the best of their ability. The weather forecast really did not mention any rain tonight or any time in the future. I was upset, yes, but I couldn't let that cloud my judgement. I straightened up, wiping my snotty face off with one hand, keeping the other tightly on the wheel.

I heard thunder rumble outside, particularly loudly might I add, the hum of rain pelting the car somehow soothing me. It was serene, the rain, the weather, and all my anger melted away into nothingness as I drove on mindlessly. Minutes passed before I heard another rumble overhead and that's when it happened. The _crack_ of lightning as a searing bright white, jagged light struck the pavement meters ahead of me, and I screamed in fear as I instinctively attempted to swerve around the phenomenon. _Holy shit._

No way did that just happen. And then to my absolute horror, a second and third strike popped off ahead of me. Yet, these two were aligned and formed some sort of.. what, a rift? The world seemed wavy and foresty, and a blue hue surrounded the edges. What in the hell is that? I slammed my foot on the brakes in hopes that it would _actually_ stop, but the slippery road sent my Honda skidding forward and into the strange..ah, I don't know, portal? Not before flipping on its side, and having me tumble wildly down the sudden hillside, choking as my seat-belt nearly strangled the life out of me.

My brain bounced around in my skull and I clamped my eyes shut, ready to meet my demise. I had never been in a car crash before but I figured it would be my first and last. I slammed every which way against the car, hitting the steering wheel, the door and the roof. My head got hit particularly hard at one point and suddenly my mind was a blur, a numb throbbing in my left temple the only thing accompanying me. I'm not sure when it happened but I finally came to a rolling stop with a _thwump_ against a tree, thrusting my body forward roughly against the seat-belt. Smoke filled my senses. I could hardly keep my eyes open and I groaned at the sharp pain in my side.

I glanced down, placing a hand to the spot that surged with spikes of agony. I felt a sharpness, glass perhaps? When I pulled my hand away, it was drenched in blood. My lip quivered as I realized my vision was dotting with blackness. _This is it, then?_ Figures I would die in a car crash, a fear of mine since childhood. My thoughts flitted to my mother, who would weep at the knowledge of my death. My little sister, still in high school, unable to come to terms with the loss of her only sibling. If only I could see them one last time...

I couldn't stay awake any longer. Everything faded to black, pain overtaking my body...

* * *

A white light filled my eyes. _Huh?_ It was warm all around me, encasing my body in a comforting heat. I couldn't see anything just yet which was freaking me out. My heart rate sped up dramatically at the thought that I was possibly.. _dead_. _Where.. am I?_ The twitter of birds and other creatures outside was all I could hear, as if I was in a forest. The hell? Where I lived, Arizona, it was rare to hear the chirping of birds, let alone.. well, anything. I could faintly hear voices nearby but I hardly paid any mind. The air was crisp, clearer than I've ever breathed in my entire life. Hadn't I been in a crash? Is this death? Am I _dead?_

My eyes began to water as I squinted at the utter brightness of the world around me, staring up at the roof of the building I seemed to be laying in. My thoughts could only drift back to my family. I want to see my mother, say goodbye. Tell Kenzie to live her life, to never give up no matter how hard it gets! And Aaron..oh, Aaron. My lip quivered and I raised my hands weakly to my face, my green eyes filled with tears, threatening to overflow. The voices grew louder and finally got my attention. I thought I was just hearing those creepy death whispers like in the movies, so I didn't really pay it any mind at first. _Are those p_ _eople? Heaven is real then?_

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of approaching footsteps, the incoherent voices only getting louder in volume. Have they come for me? I was never really a religious person when I was alive... Maybe I shouldn't have made out with Bryan Whittaker behind the bleachers freshman year. I attempted to blink away the stinging of my eyes as the figures approached from the shadows, seemingly in conversation. _They're deciding my fate. T-That has to be it, right?_ The two stepped into the light, revealing their faces to me.

I almost passed out right there. Two elvish people stood in front of me. I've read enough of Tolkien's novels to know an elf when I saw one. But, these elves were different from what I knew an elf to be... A man and a woman, freakishly tall in height, with blue and pink skin and freaky glowing white eyes. _Alright, I'm dead._ My body shook in fear at the sight of the towering elves, gazing down at me in what looked like.. happiness? I couldn't really tell since their eyes had near imperceptible emotion. The woman stepped forward, her mane of long, purple hair cascading about her pink face, smiling brightly at the sight of me. That's a good sign, I hope. She had an hourglass figure, which was enhanced by the white flowing gown she wore. Her body exuded grace,wisdom and gentleness which eased my anxiety, if only slightly.

She began speaking but all I heard was gibberish. I stared at her in what probably looked like sheer terror and confusion because her smile faded at the sight. She glanced at her male partner, who I hadn't even paid any mind to yet. I gawked at him and his inhuman beauty. In fact, they were both otherworldly, holding a glow to them I'd never seen before.

His hair was as long as his female friend, his fringe parted down the middle and unkempt, colored a beautiful azure tone to match his pale blue skin. His eyebrows were bushy and were so long they literally hung off of his forehead. He wore _armor_ , yes, you heard me correctly. Armor. It was an elegant yet clearly worn plate armor, covered in scrapes and ticks as well as midnight blue in color. Average sized pauldrons donned his shoulders and spirally designs covered the entirety of the armor, glowing faintly with a silver hue. A flowing cape hung from his back, although I couldn't see the color. The rest I didn't really bother to look at. I was far too distracted with his eyes that seemed to see right through me.

I began hyperventilating. This was all too much. The woman seemed concerned and asked something, I could tell by the tone of her voice.

"Am I..Am I d-dead? Wh.. Where am I? Who are you?" The words fell from my lips almost incoherently, my eyes darting between the two heavenly beings.

It was their turn to look confused. They gave each other a look at my words, their dangling eyebrows furrowing while I proceeded to have a panic attack. _What is going_ on? The pretty elf turned her attention back to me and raised a wary hand, approaching me slowly while whispering what I figured were supposed to be comforting words. All I heard was _incomprehensible_ words. In fact, It only freaked me out more. I backed up against whatever it was I was laying on. A glance showed me it was apparently a bed, made entirely of _wood._ How comfortable. They'd draped furs on it, likely to ease the hardness of it.

At this point, I was wondering if maybe I wasn't dead. I sure didn't _feel_ dead. These elvish things didn't _look_ dead. Maybe their eyes would make me think they are, but that was it. Perhaps I'd been kidnapped and whisked away as a sacrifice or something. Hell, I don't know! The woman sat herself at the foot of the bed, while tall, dark and handsome stayed put, leaning silently against the wooden wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes gazing at me with curiosity. She spoke again, really _slowly_ , as if I was stupid, placing a gentle hand on my calf. Now, I can tell when I'm being patronized.

It was _my_ turn to furrow my brows. My lip curled in annoyance.

"I'm _not_ stupid." I emphasized, hoping that maybe they'd take the hint.

She sat back in surprise. And then a look crossed her face, something sparking in her eyes as she shot up. She said something hasty to her partner and quickly bolted out of the small wooden room, leaving me alone with the intimidating yet attractive 7-foot-what elf man. His eyes had briefly followed after the purple haired beauty but quickly returned to stare at me and boy, I've never felt so self-conscious in my life. I probably looked like a bug to him compared to the elven goddess I'd just seen. I took this time to stare right back at him. I wouldn't back down if he really want to eye me down the way he was.

I scanned his features. He had a sharp, angled nose and full lips, but not _too_ full that it appeared womanly. Massive ears revealed themselves horizontally from behind his messy fringe and were far longer than any elf I'd ever seen. His skin was near flawless, minus the few scars the decorated his face and arms and he practically oozed youth. He looked like he'd gotten a good night's sleep every single night of his life. _A luxury I'd never gotten growing up_ , I thought and a smile tinged at my lips. His face was hard and chiseled, yet held a gentleness to it, an elegance. His confidence practically radiated throughout the room, his posture was calm and relaxed and he seemed to be the definition of the strong, silent type. His body was definitely well-built and solid with wide shoulders and a narrow waist that I had to keep myself from drooling over. _Cut it out, Alyssa. You're taken._

I couldn't help the way my hands began to fidget under his intense, burning silver gaze. _Do they not have pupils?_ It felt like an eternity passed when Pinky finally returned, another one of these elvish beings in tow. This one had pale green skin with a beard as long as my own hair, colored a teal shade. He looked far wiser and far _older_ , just in the way he moved and held himself, his robes flowing about him gracefully. His presence sent waves of calm through me somehow as he gave me a knowing look. My eyes bounced from one elf to the other. _What are they going to do to me? Should I be scared?_

The new elf approached me with a walking stick in one hand, clinking against the wooden floor beneath us. I held his gaze to the best of my ability, a stubborn glint in my eye. If they plan to do something to me, I'll go down without fear. He finally stopped in front of me and that's when I _really_ noticed the unbelievable height difference, watching as he knelt down before me. His hands glowed (glowed!) with a weird, mystical green aura that he tried to _touch_ me with. I recoiled, eyes wide in alarm, but he gave me a look that told me everything would be alright. _Everything would be alright..._

He pressed a thumb to the center of my forehead and a shock went through my whole body, eliciting a gasp. A thousand languages flashed before my eyes. I felt as if I was filled with knowledge. And all it once, it was gone. I panted, my eyes searching the ground blankly as I wondered just what exactly had happened to me. After about thirty seconds of silence, the shock of it all had dissipated and I meekly brought my gaze up. They were all staring at me.

"Do you understand, now, little one?" spoke the green-skinned elf, a gentle smile gracing his thin lips.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. _I'm dreaming. I have to be._ _I should wake up soon, for sure. I mean, I did always have an affinity for elves in middle school..._

"I..I-ah.." I stuttered, glancing around nervously.

I think I felt more comfortable when I _didn't_ understand them.

"Don't rush her, Naldreas! I think she may have lost her memory." the woman chided, her voice sounded like a melody to my ears.

I don't know how I never noticed the utter beauty of their voices. They both had such soothing voices. I had yet to hear _his_ though. Naldreas seemingly ignored the pink-skinned elf.

"Do you know where you are, human?" Naldreas asked, though his tone held only kindness and concern in it.

"I wonder how she ended up so far into Ashenvale.. It's quite unusual for humans to be found so deep in kaldorei territory alone." the woman whispered to the azure-haired elf, although I could hardly hear them from where I was.

"Arizona?" I whispered, although my tone revealed I wasn't too sure.

Naldreas' eyebrows raised in confusion, which only heightened my anxiety.

"And what year is it?"

I hesitated. "2017."

Naldreas glanced at Pinky with sheer concern on his face, which she returned. Blue elf showed no reaction and he only watched me passively. My emotions were a raging cluster now: confusion, fear, and sorrow.

"You must've hit your head unbelievably hard, child." he whispered, searching my groggy eyes and placing a large hand to my forehead, which tinged with discomfort.

I raised a hand as well at the tingle of pain I felt at his touch. So the crash had happened then? A bandage had been wrapped around the entirety of my cranium, likely by the elves.

"What happened to me?" I asked quietly, meeting the sad gaze of Pinky.

She tentatively stepped forward, genuine care written all over her face as she seated herself beside me on the small bed.

"I am Lelysea and this is Erendiir," she gestured toward the handsome azure-haired elf. "He is the one who found you in the wreckage."

I glanced at him as a pang of recognition hit me. A flash of his wincing face as he pulled me out of my ruined Honda, although everything else was hazy. I struggled to remember just what had happened after the crash. _Wait._ I did remember that my side had been bloodied, likely by crushed glass, yet I hadn't felt any pain this entire time. Erendiir looked away from me at the mention of his supposed rescue, eyeing the floor as if it had suddenly become interesting. Lelysea noticed my frantic search of my side, looking for the gash that I had passed out with.

"The injury you are looking for is no longer in critical condition, as you have noticed. I healed you to the best of my ability and you are clean and bandaged. You may feel a bit of soreness, though. Healing can only go so far..." she trailed off, her eyes clouding briefly. "You are lucky Erendiir found you when he did. You had lost so much blood."

I tore my gaze away from Lelysea to stare at Erendiir, who still avoided my questioning eyes. _He_ had found me? Questions floated wildly around my head. _Where am I? Am I still on Earth? Elves are real? They can use magic?_ Magic _is real?_ My head reeled with all the information flooding through it.

"Uh..." I began quietly, feeling the intense gaze of the other two elves. "Erendiir."

His eyes widened at the sound of his name and he finally met my eyes. I don't know why but my heart began racing, a surge of embarrassment hitting me. _Calm down, Alyssa. Don't let a hot elf cloud your judgement!_

"Thank you. For everything." I did my best to convey my gratitude as deeply as I felt it. "I owe you my life."

I swore I saw a glint of something in his twinkling eyes but it disappeared as fast as I had noticed it. A faint curl of his lips indicated a smile and he dipped his head toward me. That tiny little action had my heart fluttering in my chest. Jesus Christ, what am I? A school girl? I tore my eyes away from the dangerously attractive man and brought them to Naldreas, who had been watching with a gentle smile on his face. I furrowed my brows, ready to ask a thousand questions.

"So, are you... elves?" I asked hesitantly.

They all looked at me like I was insane. Naldreas rested an arm on his lap, the other holding onto his walking stick.. staff? Walking stick.

"You are starting to worry me. Yes, we are Night Elves of Teldrassil." he spoke slowly, as if I wouldn't understand anyway.

"Tel-drasul." I repeated slowly. "We are still on...Earth, correct?"

Another shared look of confusion.

"No, no. We are on Azeroth..ah, what is your name? How rude of us. We never asked you." Naldreas said apologetically.

"Alyssa." I said without missing a beat, full of confidence. That was the only thing I really knew to be true. _How sad_ , I thought suddenly.

"Good to make your acquaintance, Alyssa." he dipped his head and she faintly saw the others briefly place a hand over their hearts and dip their heads in acknowledgement. "Well, I do not know of this 'Earth' you speak of, but you are definitely on the plane of Azeroth. Perhaps all the Bruiseweed is getting to her head?" The last part seemed more aimed toward Lelysea and Erendiir.

"Naldreas," I began, looking toward the other two elves. "Lelysea, Erendiir. I don't know what you are talking about. I really don't. In my world..." I gulped at their incredulous expressions. "Elves don't exist, magic doesn't exist, 'Azeroth' as you call it doesn't exist. I live on Earth."

"I have a life. I was driving down the road when an insane storm hit and this, this.. portal, rift.. whatever it was, opened! I tried to swerve out of the way but it only sent me crashing into the damned thing and straight down a hill. That's when Erendiir found me," I gestured to the elf. "And here we are."

Silence filled the room. They all stared at me with wide eyes, even the usually passive Erendiir. They all seemed to be trying to process what I had said and I sat limply in the bed, furs pooled around my waist. They didn't understand but I have definitely come to a realization. _Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore._ Naldreas was the first to speak up, cutting through the silence by clearing his throat.

"If this is as you say it is, then we may have to take it to Stormwind. I am sure there are mages there that could assist you." he suggested, but I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Naldreas, you don't understand. I don't know anything about Azeroth. I don't even know what Stormwind _is_." I couldn't help the way my voice shook.

Were they going to throw me out into this world I didn't know a thing about. If there are elves in this world, if there is magic, things I believed didn't exist... then what else was here? I shuddered at the thought. Lelysea seemed to sense my sudden fear because she placed a warm lilac hand on my forearm, her eyes radiating gentleness.

"Oh, Alyssa. Do not fret. We are not going to abandon you in your time of need, I swear on my life to the Mother Moon." the elf brushed a stray lock of purple from her face, glancing pointedly at Erendiir. "I am sure there are many people out there who are also willing to help you."

I made note of the interaction between the two with curiosity flickering in my eyes. That was strange. And.. _Mother Moon_? Don't tell me there are _real_ gods and goddesses in this world. Just the thought made me nervous. I want to go home, stat. Even if it means I can't gaze upon these beautiful people ever again. Erendiir suddenly turned and made to exit the room, causing Lelysea to call out to him, although he did not stop. He turned and rounded the corner without so much as a word. _I still haven't heard his voice_ , I thought somewhat sulkily.

I felt a bit dejected that he had just up and left like that, leaving an awkward tension hovering in the room. I gazed sadly at Lelysea who returned the look, squeezing my arm reassuringly.

"He can be a bit unpredictable. I'm sure he is off to find someone willing to help you on your journey." the night elf soothed.

I nodded, albeit clearly in a bad mood. My eyes stared blankly at the furs around my waist, feeling as Naldreas placed a large hand upon my shoulder, sending a wave of calm through me.

"We will do everything in our power to send you on the right path, Alyssa." his comforting, deep voice was enough to have tears prickle the backs of my eyes.

"Thank you. You've done so much for me in such a short time." my eyes watered and my voice wavered with emotion. "I don't know how I will ever repay you."

Lelysea shook her head firmly, waving a hand dismissively.

"That is not necessary." she said with a smile. "Now." the elf turned her body to face me.

"I will tell you everything you need to know."

* * *

A/N: And that is the first chapter! I hope that it wasn't too short. I also hope that you guys didn't feel like it dragged on, as I kinda got that feeling as I was writing. I really want to take my time with this as I flesh it out more. I wasn't sure where I wanted to cut this off but it's 2:30 AM and I know if I don't I'll be writing forever. Somehow the words on this story just flow right out of my hands. Anyways, I hope you liked it and reviews are appreciated. I'd love to know if you want more.


	2. Astranaar

I sat idly in my given room, picking at my fingernails, mulling over all the information Lelysea had told me. It was not a brief explanation. Oh, no, that would've been too simple. It took _hours_ for her to explain all the horrible things about their world that had left me wanting to cower inside this room forever. I had no idea what time it was but I assumed it was night because they left to allow me some sleep.

Alliance and Horde. War, war and more war. All the races of Azeroth. Orcs existed in this world and they sounded absolutely terrifying. Orcs, Trolls, Werewolves, everything I've never wanted to run into. We, the humans were a part of the Alliance and our capital was Stormwind City, as Naldreas had mentioned. I was lucky that Erendiir had found me and not one of the Warsong Outriders, as she had informed me roamed the eastern side of Ashenvale, or the _demons_. Yes, horrific monstrosities like demons roamed Azeroth.

They'd called them the 'Burning Legion' and most of these wars had been fought over them. Her descriptions of them were _far_ too good for my liking and I hugged myself tightly just thinking about coming across one of them.

Erendiir had yet to return. For some reason, that sent a pang of sadness through me. The hot elf that rescued me had dipped the second he learned of my predicament. _Damn it, Alyssa. You have a world to go back to and a_ boyfriend.

I knew I should rest but I wasn't tired in the slightest. My body did ache slightly from the crash, even moreso now that the potions they'd given me wore off. I groaned in pain, rolling onto my other side to avoid my bruising, clamping my eyes shut. I would try to get some sleep. Who knows how long I have before they kick me to the curb?

I had only shut my eyes, sifting through my thoughts, for about five minutes when I heard shuffling.

The wooden floor moaned with a particularly loud creak and I stiffened. _One of the demons has come to kill me. I accept my fate,_ I thought somewhat jokingly, but a tinge of real fear intermingled with the jest. What if it _was_? I stared wide-eyed into the darkness as my ears picked up the faint footsteps approaching me, clearly trying very hard not to wake me. _Surprise._ Little did the intruder know, I took martial arts classes when I was seven! I mean, it'd definitely been a while since I'd you know, _performed_ it but I had belief in myself.

My body was so rigid as the intruder got closer and closer I felt like I would snap. They got so close to me I could hear their _breathing_. I saw the glow of night elven eyes in the darkness, my breath hitching in my throat. I couldn't help the scream that welled up in me. I had heard far too much about this world to be naive enough _not_ to be afraid. The figure crouched to my level and suddenly, a leather-clad hand covered my mouth tightly, eliciting my muffled scream into their palm, eyes surging open wildly.

A whisper near my ear sent a chill throughout me.

"Shhh. It's me, Alyssa." his words were like silk and his voice was a deep baritone that resonated within his chest.

Immediately, I was calm. It was Erendiir. His voice was equivalent to heaven. My savior had returned, I thought somewhat bitterly. His hand dropped from my mouth and I took this time to speak up.

"Nice of you to show up..." I huffed and I saw his form physically recoil at my tone.

A palpable silence filled the air. Perhaps I should've kept my mouth shut? He stood up, towering over my prone form.

"Get up. We're off to Stormwind." he said and the condescending, clipped way he said it had me furrowing my brows.

"Excuse me? What about Lelysea and Naldreas? And isn't it the middle of the night?" I started off annoyedly and finished exasperatedly.

I hadn't even had the chance to rest yet! He just waltzes in here, demanding I leave with him after he disappeared for hours? How pretentious.

"Ah, I forgot you humans sleep at night." he dropped a hefty bag to the floor as he spoke, with an audible _thwump_.

"I would really appreciate if you didn't refer to me like that." I cleared my throat somewhat awkwardly. "Er..what's in the _bag?"_

Supplies." he said as if it was obvious.

"Supplies." I repeated in irritation. "Is that where you ran off to before?"

"Let's go, Alyssa. I don't plan on waiting for you all night. Or perhaps you'd rather stay here and wait for them to get tired of your leeching?" his voice was smug, like he'd won, and It was my turn to recoil.

How _rude._ But, he was right. If I didn't go with him, my end was inevitable. If my knowledge was correct, a Night Elf wouldn't feel particularly inclined to help a human. Erendiir was likely my best chance at returning home. The armor he was decked out in seemed like it had seen its fair share of battle and I knew he had experience. My gaze darted up as I watched him pick up the bag off of the floor and immediately turn to leave.

"Your choice. I had things to do before I stumbled upon you in that wreck. I just wanted to make sure you were alright before I took off. I just so happen to be heading to Stormwind myself." his voice trailed off as he neared the doorway.

Panic hit me like a truck.

"W..Wait! I'm coming, okay! I just need a change of clothes or something, please. These are the same ones I was wearing during the crash." the words tumbled out of my mouth as I scrambled up after him, the coolness of the wood on my bare feet.

Erendiir paused before fumbling through the bag and tossing me something. It hit me square in the face, but thankfully it was soft. _If he threw anything other than clothes at me, so help me..._ He crossed the room in two steps, and I waited awkwardly as I pulled the fabric off of my head, holding the material between my fingers. He seemed to be messing with the lamp on my bedside, which suddenly flickered to life at his handling, lighting up the room in an orange glow.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted. _Mother of god..._ He was absolutely enchanting. The light illuminated his prominent features, his hair shining a mesmerizing azure, his silver eyes glinting with mischief. He was an asshole, but a damn fine one at that. My jaw must've dropped because he smirked at me. And with that he brushed past me, whispering into my ear as he did.

"Don't take too long."

I stood there, frozen in place, heart hammering in my chest. Erendiir rounded the corner and his voice echoed from outside the room. Did they always have doorless rooms?

"I'll be waiting for you out here."

I gulped. _Get ahold of yourself! What is wrong with you? That inter-dimensional travel is really getting to your head._ I quickly changed into the linen trousers and soft, white blouse made of cotton which were both _far_ too large for me. They were likely meant to fit someone of, er.. larger proportions. Thankfully, I still had my boots from before the crash, placed carefully against the bedside wall, seeing as he hadn't even given me anything to walk in. _What, he just expected me to walk barefoot?_ I quickly pulled them on and laced them up with sudden haste.

I hobbled over to the doorframe and peeked out into the hallway, only to find myself two feet away from where Erendiir rested against the wooden walls. I became almost hyper aware of our contrasting height difference. I was only about 5'5", the average for a human woman, and the top of my head just barely reached his collarbone. I had to crane my neck just to look at his face. He peered down at me with his damned sinful eyes and the tiny lift of his lips made my heart flutter.

"Ready?" he asked, searching my face passively.

I tore my gaze away, feeling a stubborness take over. I wouldn't give in to his charms. Lelysea hadn't warned me of the demon right in front if me. He was hot and he knew it. Never in my life had I seen such attractiveness on Earth and I've seen a _lot_ of faces in my time. I pursed my lips.

"..As I'll ever be." I grumbled.

He didn't hesitate as he immediately pushed himself off of the wall and made for the exit, leaving me standing there dumbfounded before scurrying after him. What game is he playing at? I scowled as I practically chased after him. _Holy shit._ One of his steps was like three of mine! By the time we reached the end of the winding hallway, I was out of breath.

He glanced back at me with knowing eyes and when I heard the puff of air escape him, similar to that puff of air when you find something funny but not _that_ funny. My cheeks lit up with red hot embarrassment. _Cocky bastard._ I straightened up, puffing out my chest as I moved to stand by his side. Erendiir strode forward into the open clearing, and I took a sharp intake of air.

It was beautiful. Ashenvale's sky glowed a faint purple hue, and massive, wide tree trunks surrounded the small encampment. I looked up to see that these trees were high as hell, similar to Sequioa's, their massive leaves covering the area and clearly overgrown. The floor was covered in massive emerald tufts of grass and speckles of purple flora. I had only seen a forest once on Earth, having lived in Arizona my whole life. This one was utterly breathtaking.

I hardly noticed the way Erendiir watched me as I appeared to be blown away. I followed closely after his large form similar to the way a child would follow its mother, taking in my surroundings.

"This place is beautiful, Erendiir." I whispered in awe, although I hardly expected him to hear me as I was more talking to myself.

"Indeed," he piped up ahead of me and I started at the sound of his voice. "The Night Elves have cared for this forest for ages. Only recently has it been tarnished by the Horde." his voice grew somber near the end.

Tarnished? It looks amazing to me... Upon looking around, I saw these... _things,_ around the camp. And they were talking to each other casually. I glanced at Erendiir in worry but he didn't seemed fazed in the slightest, merely looking around.

"Hey," I whispered. "What a..are those?"

He furrowed his blue brows in confusion.

"What are _what?"_ he said confusedly.

"Keep your voice down!" I chided, glancing about at the strange creatures.

He stopped in his tracks and I skidded to a stop to prevent myself from slamming into his hard back. Meekly, I stared at the back of his head, eyeing his long, flowing mane.

"Oh. You mean the Draenai?" he asked inquisitively, his glowing eyes shifting to look me directly in the face.

"If you mean the creepy talking goat things then yes!" I whispered harshly, clinging onto his gauntlet.

"Firstly, that is very rude of you to say. They are a beautiful people. Secondly, creepy talking goat things? Really?" he gave me a look and I shrunk in size, shrugging sheepishly.

He lifted a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it, shutting his eyes and sighing.

"I pray to Elune that you do not stop and ask me what everything is. Otherwise, this is going to be a _long_ journey." his tone reminded me of a parent scolding their child. "Don't stare, it is impolite. They will not harm you. Now, let us go."

I simply nodded my head and did just that, forcing my eyes to the floor and staring _hard._ I trusted Erendiir, even if he was a jerk. I wanted to ask who Elune was just to be annoying but I kept my mouth shut. We finally came to a stop except this time I _did_ slam into his back, thanks to my eyes being glued to the ground. He didn't seem to mind though and he also didn't budge an inch. _Strong._

I peeked around his arm to see just why he had stopped and to my surprise, I met the silvery orbs of another elf who looked at me curiously.

"Ishnu dal-dieb, Suralais," Erendirr dipped his head respectfully. "I was wondering if you'd have any hippogryphs available soon? I came by a couple of hours ago asking as well, if you recall."

 _What the hell is a hippogryph? And what did he just say? Damn, whatever that was I wanna hear more._

The elf apologetically shook his head, his snowy white hair shaking with it.

"I'm sorry, friend, I do not for another two days. Although..." Suralais paused, leaning against the wooden post jutting out of the ground.

Erendirr narrowed his eyes almost imperceptibly at this but I caught it, only because I was staring at him so intently. The elf stared at us hard.

"I could have one here within the hour if you assist me with something." his eyes glimmered with hope.

"What can I do for you?" Erendiir had to hold back a sigh.

I stared at my companion, who was treating the situation as if he'd done it before, many times. I let the conversation fade as I just observed him, his features and posture. His skin as I've said was near perfect and quite literally shined with youth. There was a patch of hair in his right eyebrow that was missing, likely from a scar. His lips moved as he spoke and I just barely caught the sharp canines of his teeth. I _didn't realize elves were vampires, too_ , I thought with a smirk. His eyelashes were long, longer than mine by far. He was just.. so pretty.

I snapped out of it when I realized he was staring right at me, his lips moving silently.

"Alyssa. Alyssa!"

"Oh, sorry. Sorry." I blinked rapidly, my cheeks flushing at the attention of both elves. _How embarrassing._

He furrowed his brows, eyes narrowing. He placed the back of his gloved hand gently to my forehead, his eyes holding genuine concern to them.

"Are you sure you're head is all right? You seem a bit, uh.. Out of it." he seemed to choose his words carefully with me.

I brushed his hand away softly, avoiding his gaze.

"I'm fine, Erendiir. Let's go." I mumbled.

I turned and hastily began heading in a random direction when his distant voice called out to me.

"Wrong way."

I stopped in my tracks, heart thumping wildly. _Kill me now._ I slowly, painfully turned on my heel, storming back towards the two who smiled at my heated form. I raced past the duo and heard them briefly share a laugh, the crunch of leaves underneath Erendiir's boot signaling me to his following.

"Head trauma." Erendiir's voice came.

Oh, _boy._

 _Three and a half hours later..._

I sighed as we walked on through Ashenvale, heading down a straight path that occasionally became impassible due to overgrowth. We would have to find another way around and keep trekking onward, to where I didn't know. Erendiir explained that walking along the paths was always safer than anything. The forests were filled with wild beasts, the Horde and even _demons_.

I cringed at the thought of being watched from behind the trees. Yet, I felt undeniably safe as I followed in the shadow of my Night Elf companion, whose sheer height and weight would definitely give us the advantage in any sort of scuffle we got into. My eyes bore into the back of his head, watching the way his hair and cape swayed as he walked.

I brought my eyes up to the bright teal sky, glimmering with dancing stars that enchanted me. On Earth, I'd never seen anything so beautiful. And apparently this was only one part of the world known as Azeroth. Lelysea had spoken of the other continents only briefly, mentioning that we were currently on Kalimdor.

A symphony of critters chirping in the night filled my ears, the hum of crickets and other miscellaneous noises. Normally, I would be scared to be out at night, but I found it hard to be frightened of such a beautiful place.

"You've been awfully quiet," Erendiir spoke suddenly, and I jumped. "All out of questions?"

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. He had yet to tell me.

Erendiir chuckled. "If you had _listened_ earlier, you would know we are delivering a message for old Suralais. Our destination is not too far off, I believe." I briefly heard the crinkle of paper.

"How much longer?" I hadn't intended for it to come out as a whine but it sure did.

"Tired already?" his voice teased, and I furrowed my brows.

"Well, unlike you, Mr. long legs, I've spent the past few hours just trying to keep up with you."

"Speak up, then. If you had simply _told_ me, you wouldn't have had to." his voice came off as a scold.

"I shouldn't have to tell you! Look at my legs!"

I gestured to my clearly short legs in comparison to his and he gave me a glance. We both laughed when we met each others eyes and I couldn't keep a straight face. I scrambled to his side, sick of following in his shadow, and I noticed the way he did his best to maintain my pace. It was kinda cute. He'd slowed his pace considerably.

I smiled to myself. Finally. I had been feeling like one of those women who speed-walk all over the place trying to burn calories.

"Can we take a break soon?" I asked meekly, peeking up at him from under my disheveled bangs.

"I think you'll be happy to know that we've almost arrived." he smiled, keeping his gaze foreward.

I followed his eyes and was met with the tall arches of a gate in the near distance, topped with a glowing blue orb. Behind it, I could see the large buildings similar to the ones I'd seen upon my awakening. The place was bustling with life from what I could see and I marvelled at the sight. Erendiir silently made his way forward and I trailed after him in awe.

"This is Astranaar, capital of Ashenvale." he answered my silent question as we passed two departing night elves, blushing as they looked at me in curiosity.

Erendiir noticed my fidgeting with the raise of an eyebrow. He offered a reassuring smile and a wave of comfort eased over me, clasping my hands together in front of me. I am not liking this extra attention one bit.

"You are likely the only human here. Not many of your kind are found this far into elven territory. Do not be nervous." he said, keeping his eyes forward as we passed the archway and into the small village.

I restrained myself from clinging onto Erendiir as nearly every set of eyes we passed were trained on me. I don't like it _one bit_. Is it that uncommon? My companion was scanning the area as if looking for something, although I was already aware of what. We were here to deliver a message, to who I didn't know. All I cared about was the gnawing hunger in my stomach.

Suddenly, I felt hot breath next to my ear and Erendiir whispered, "Stay close to me."

A shiver ran down my spine at the feeling but in a way I didn't expect. _Really, Alyssa. Horndog_.I nodded my head in silent agreement, though I couldn't keep from eyeing the food stands as we passed, my stomach crying in despair.

We pushed through the crowd and Erendiir stopped, gazing at a particularly crowded building and shooting her a glance.

"That must be the inn." he whispered, grabbing my upper arm and pulling me along. "Come."

I stumbled on the various roots that decorated the ground as I tried to keep up with his pace. I could hardly hear over the crowd as the melodies of a flute filled my ears and we reached the steps leading up into said inn, where several people hung out upon. The scent of something alcoholic filled my nostrils and I could only hum to myself.

Mama could go for a little somethin-somethin' right now. Seems its the same as Earth in this aspect, I smirked. Erendiir and I made our way into the inn, passing a somewhat suspicious Draenai woman that leaned against the door frame and gave me a harsh glare, causing me to curl into myself slightly. Well, that wasn't very friendly. Erendiir hardly paid any mind as he scanned the entirety of the inn in a matter of seconds, his hand never dropping from my arm.

I cleared my throat to catch his attention, seeing his ear twitch slightly at the sound. Many might find the Night elven ears to be much too large, though I just found them.. well, cute! He met my hopeful eyes as I tilted my head toward the bar, a bashful grin on my face.

"Can I...uh..." I gestured again.

Erendiir rolled his eyes, though I could see the playful glint in his eye. He reached into a pouch hanging from his hip and pulled out two silver coins, using his other hand to promptly grab mine and drop them into my palm, before closing my fingers around it.

"This should be enough to cover the tab."

I smiled as I nodded eagerly, opening my mouth to speak, yet Erendiir quickly cut me off and leaned in _real_ close to me. My eyes darted back and forth between the two silvery orbs in surprise. _Whoa._ His eyes held a concern to them as he placed a hand upon my shoulder.

"Please, be careful, Alyssa. We may be in the safety of an inn but this is not your world. Stay put and I'll be back." he ordered and I open and closed my mouth like a fish.

He quickly turned and sifted through the crowd, forcing me to hastily call out a thank you, watching his retreating form disappear into the mess of bodies. I stood awkwardly in place, shifting from leg to leg. It was at this moment that I realized Erendiir was my lifeline.

I saw mostly Night elves scattered about chatting and drinking as well as the occasional Draenai, feeling anxiety building up inside me. I shuffled past a loud group, all of whom towered over me, as did everyone in the inn. I felt like a midget, pardon my language, in comparison to the other inhabitants here.

I finally reached the bar, where I had to practically climb up into the chair made for someone three times my size, scrambling into my seat with a huff. I dragged my eyes upwards and met the expectant gaze of the Draenai bartender, who looked at me unimpressedly. I cleared my throat awkwardly, as my eyes darted around in search of a menu of some sort.

 _Shit, I don't know a single beverage here._ I sighed and I shoved the two _moist_ silver coins up onto the counter, having been in my clammy hands for several minutes. The Draenai scooped it up and his lip curled at the wetness, yet waited for my answer patiently.

"Give me something strong, please." my eyes stared at the tendrils hanging from his face.

The harshness of his features faded if only slightly and he dipped his head in acknowledgement, turning his back to me as his hand immediately glided up to a circular bottle and poured the maroon liquid into a glass filled with ice. I watched him as he turned and placed the glass down in front of me with a faint tilt of his head. I hesitantly reached for the strange new substance held in my glass, grabbing it and lifting it to my lips.

I peeked up to see the Draenai had moved away and had gone back to cleaning a glass with a washrag, swirling it around. The scent wafted into my nostrils and I swung backwards. Boy, that was _strong_. It didn't smell bad, similar to a pomegranate/berry mix of some sort, it was just strong. I wasn't a heavy drinker, just a casual, but I've hard hard liquor before and it hadn't gone well.

 _Fuck it,_ I sighed. I'm on a different world, surrounded by creatures I've never seen, where I know nothing. I deserve a drink. I tipped the drink back and felt as it glided down my throat, a burning sensation going along with it and I gave a cough as I swallowed. _Damn. This is some good stuff._

Before I knew it, I had my second and then third glass. I was already feeling a bit tipsy when a charming Night elf man plopped himself down in the seat beside me. I could feel his eyes on me as I downed another glass, before dragging my hazy eyes over to him. His eyes were a brilliant amber hue, unlike many of his Night elven brethren and I blinked in surprise. He was _hot,_ but couldn't even compare to Erendiir.

His silky silver hair was pulled back into a top-knot while the rest hung loosely about him, framing his face. He shared Erendiir's sharp features albeit not as refined, and I looked him up and down as he did the same. The elf leaned onto the counter, smiling coyly.

"What's a human doing so far from home?" he purred lowly, his voice like silk, holding a refined quality to it.

I looked at him from under my eyelashes, lidded eyes struggling to stay fully open. I mimicked his body by leaning onto the counter as well, smirking.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you've caught my attention, my Lady. It is rare to find human women here in Ashenvale, and such a beautiful one such as yourself." I didn't catch the way he moved in closer.

I felt my cheeks redden at the attention, tearing my eyes away from him. _I can't handle all these sexy elves everywhere._ A voice in the back of my mind reminded me of Aaron's existence, yet I found I could care less right now.

"You're not too bad yourself, stranger." I murmured, trying to the best of my ability to keep from slurring my words.

The elf dipped his head briefly, offering me a dazzling grin.

"I am Fyldren, but you can call me Fyl, if you desire."

 _Phil? Fill.. fill up my glass._

"'Lyssa.." I glanced at the bartender, who hesitantly poured another glass as I was clearly having trouble seeing straight.

I hiccupped, bringing it to my lips.

"Good to make your acquaintance, Alyssa. Let's say you and I get to know each other better, mm?" his breath wafted over, carrying the scent of alcohol with it. Mmm.

"Sounds good." I murmered as I stumbled to get out of my seat and Fyldren caught me as I nearly fell to the floor.

"Careful, there, princess." his eyes were as hazy as mine, and the desire in them was as clear as day.

I felt heat pooling in my gut as well, the warmth of his hands searing hot through the cloth of my shirt. A sexy elf that wants to bang me too? Deal. I heard a familiar voice call my name through the noisy crowd and I lazily looked around to find Erendiir barreling towards me. He did not look happy.

"Erendiir!" I called happily, attempting to pull out of Fyldren's hold and failing miserably.

He strode up to Fyldren and I looking like he had a bad taste in his mouth, glaring particularly hard at Fyldren. He brought his cold gaze to me incredulously.

"Alyssa, what are you-" he paused when he saw my dilated eyes. "You are drunk already?"

Suddenly, he pulled me out of Fyldren's grasp, his hands tight around my shoulders. _This is nice_ , I purred in thought.

"Long time no see, old friend." Fyldren smiled slyly, leaning against the bar once more.

I could feel the tension in the air despite my drunken state, and Erendiir's body was rigid against my back. Erendiir's eyes darkened, a frightening look taking over his face. He's even sexier when he's mad. I absently played with the tips of his azure locks and he paid no mind.

"You are no friend of mine." he shot back coldly.

Fyldren seemed unfazed as he merely rolled his shoulders.

"Holding a grudge, I see. That happened over ten years ago. Lighten up a bit." The silver haired elf attempted to pat him on the shoulder but Erendiir yanked it away.

"What you did was unforgivable. Do not think to touch me or my companion. You prey on the drunk yet again, Fyldren. And a human, no less. Have you nothing better to do?" Erendiir growled, and I shivered in anticipation at the sound.

You can _both_ take me, I don't care... I leaned tiredly against Erendiir, nuzzling into his neck and sighing. I completely missed the way his blue cheeks darkened at my sudden familiarity.

"I was unaware she was your companion. If I had known she was involved with you in any way beforehand I would have steered clear. You only accompany trouble." Fyldren simply shrugged his shoulders, his eyes flicking to me briefly.

"In fact," he continued. "What are _you_ doing with a human woman, Erendiir?" his voice vaguely reminded me of some sort of cat, the way he purred the words.

Erendiir stiffened, shuffling uncomfortably.

"What I do is none of your concern. Not anymore..." he trailed off.

A tense second passed and I was becoming restless. I want to _sleep_. I let out a whine and Erendiir noticed my irritation, shooting Fyldren one last glare.

"We must be leaving now. Hopefully we do not cross paths again." Erendiir grumbled the last bit as he turned me around and began leading me away.

"Such a pity you snagged the prettiest woman in here," Fyldren sighed overdramatically. "I may just have to come find her again."

A silent threat hung on his words and Erendiir stopped abruptly.

"That will not be happening. Ever."

He guided my stumbling drunk self to the front counter, where he spoke briefly to someone and dug through his pocket, handing them several silver pieces. I don't care anymore. I just want to sleep.

Erendiir silently led me to the stairs, and when I looked up them with clear hesitation he scooped me off of my feet without so much as a word. I gave a small gasp but quickly leaned into his chest, inhaling in his overwhelming scent. He smelled of the woods, of fresh air and a twinge of something flowery. I could die happy in this moment.

He brought us up the stairs and I found myself in a room with, once again, no doors. He gently laid me upon the soft cot, his silver eyes calm, pulling the furs over my prone body. I cried, similar to a child, when he attempted to pull away.

"Don't leave," I whimpered. "Stay with me."

I want him here. Erendiir seemed clearly hesitant, staring at me with wavering eyes.

"As you wish. I will watch over you. We leave at dawn." he said quietly, moving to sit just under where I laid.

The moonlight casted from the window enveloped him in its silvery rays, illumating everything about him. I felt my mind fading as I stared at the back of his head, an overwhelming feeling of comfort taking over me. _My knight in shining armor. Literally._

As my vision faded to black, Erendiir whispered.

"Sleep well, Alyssa."


	3. Darnassus

A/N: sorry this took so long to get out. i been busy. hope its not too boring. just more of a filler for character development and such.

* * *

The next morning we headed back to where I had awaken the first time, I believe it was called Orendil's Retreat. My head was killing me. I don't remember what happened last night but that alcohol was unbelievably stronger than what we had on Earth. Erendiir guided me along as I annoyedly grumbled to myself about the chirping of the birds being noisy. Every sound felt amplified and rang in my ears.

The elf would give an occasional chuckle at my ramblings, smirking at my pain like an asshole. Not to mention how the three and a half hour journey was painfully long. The symphonies of the birds in the trees reverberated in my mind almost unbearably so and I eventually ended up covering my ears to drown it out. _Just make it stop._

I noticed Erendiir seemed tired himself, with the on comings of dark circles ruining his perfect skin. Well, they _are_ called Night elves and it _is_ morning. Perhaps that has an effect on them?

After about 2 hours of non-stop groaning from me, Erendiir seemed quite tired of my complaining, his eyes pointedly glaring at the red pouch dangling from his hip. I noticed as he untied the string to dig through it and produce a small vial of sloshy, purple liquid before shoving it into my chest.

"Here. Drink. And for the love of Elune, _shut up_." he retracted his hand as I took it.

I examined it with narrowed eyes, seeing the murky solution inside and wrinkling my nose in distaste. Did he really expect me to drink this unknown substance?

"Well, what is it? Unicorn pee?" I asked sarcastically, my eyes drifting from the vial to his clearly strained face.

"Must you ask so many questions?" he sighed, running a large hand down his face. "Just drink it."

I glared at him. I didn't very much appreciate his tone or his attitude, but I understood his irritation. I uncorked the vial with a pop and took a hesitant sniff before recoiling at the obscene stench.

"Jesus! That smells god awful..." I cried, noticing the way his eye twitched.

"Drink. It." he met my eyes this time and slowly enunciated the words, his tone low in his throat.

I grimaced and sighed at the thought. Here goes nothing. Praying that I don't die. I chugged the liquid in a mere second and nearly gagged. It basically tasted like rotten milk. Erendiir had to keep himself from laughing and his mood clearly had taken a turn.

"Agh!" I cried. "That's fucking _rancid_!"

He raised an eyebrow, a smile in his eyes. "But...?"

I searched his face at the question, and 'but' was right. It felt as if a wave of swirling relief rolled throughout my body and I shuddered as my headache disappeared. Wow. That was amaz-whoa, wait. He had that this whole time? I gave him a look of betrayal, eyes narrowed as he merely smirked, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Erendiir..." I warned.

He shrugged nonchalantly, suddenly quickening his strides and I found myself practically chasing after him.

"Wha-Hey! Erendiir!" I shouted.

"If I just gave it to you right off the bat, you would not appreciate it. You would also get drunk willy-nilly knowing there is an instant cure." he explained as he surged ahead of me.

I pursed my lips. He was right. I would totally exploit that. I sighed in exasperation.

"Well, couldn't you at least hand it over sooner? And, slow down!" I whined as I grabbed onto his gauntlet.

The next hour consisted of jesting and talking as well as a food break. I enjoyed the _succulent_ loaf of bread he had handed to me more than anything else in my life. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but it was pretty damn good.

We finally arrived at Orendil's Retreat after several breaks and I tiredly rested against Erendiir's firm body, completely trusting him to make sure I didn't collapse. My feet felt swollen inside my boots and ached with each passing second I remained standing. His hands wrapped supportively about my upper arms as he scanned the village with his eyes, stopping at the sight of the strange creature ahead.

My eyes popped open at his sudden eagerness as he pulled me forward, my feet dragging underneath me, as well as a surge of pain in my sore side. I merely grunted at the feeling. I'm not very sure where we're going at this point. I squealed as we came to an abrupt stop, bringing my eyes up.

A birdlike beast stared back at me and it's beady, all-knowing orange gaze burned into me. It sat perched upon a mound of hay and I examined the strange creature. It was something that seemed straight out of Narnia. Erendiir chuckled at my bewildered expression and the beast simply huffed in annoyance, adjusting itself. It had the hindquarters of a black stag and the head, wings, and forelegs of a raven, complete with antlers atop its head. It was decorated with a mix of black and orange feathers that shined in the sunlight.

It was beautiful and from the looks of it, well.. it didn't seem to like me too much. Suralais, who I hadn't even noticed, placed a reassuring, deep-blue hand upon the creatures back and pet along it's feathers.

"Whoa, girl. She means no harm." he whispered soothingly and the hippogryph leaned into his touch with a crow.

" _Elune-Adore_ , Suralais." Erendiir dipped his head respectfully. "Your message has been delivered as promised. They told me to let you know that it will be done."

Mmm, more of that weird language.

"I see." Suralais nodded thoughtfully, placing a hand to his chin.

"Now, may we take this hippogryph off of your hands?" Erendiir inquired, raising his eyebrows in question.

"She's all yours." The silver-haired elf smiled, giving his hippogryph a good pat as he stepped away.

"To Darnassus, please." Erendiir began sifting through his red pouch and I could hear the jingle of his coins inside.

At this, I shot Erendiir a confused look. I thought we were headed to Stormwind City?

"As thanks for your help, your trip will be of no cost. I truly appreciate the effort." Suralais said when Erendiir had looked at him expectantly.

Erendiir looked up at him in surprise, his hand hesitantly pulling out of his pouch, and I just looked back and forth between the two. A free trip! Being kind has always had it's rewards, I suppose. Even though I basically got wasted and didn't help one bit.. _Ahem_.

"Thank you very much." I watched my companion place a hand over his heart.

Night Elves do that a lot... So formal.

Suralais merely waved off the gesture with a forlorn smile before motioning to the hippogryph with his hand. The creature looked at him with sudden obedience, gracefully raising to its feet and climbing down from its perch with a hop. The flutter of its wings sent a gust of air towards me and I started in surprise. Erendiir's hand ghosted my lower back in support and I briefly noted the gesture with the quirk of an eyebrow.

I could get used to _this_.

Erendiir met my eyes as he began to push me toward the damned thing and I resisted his guidance. He gave me a reassuring look, his silvery eyes boring into me with complete and utter confidence.

"Do not be afraid of her. A Hippogryph's intelligence matches that of you or I. I promise this to you." he whispered and I wavered under the intensity in his eyes.

Fine. If he believes it won't freak out because of me then so be it. But, if it does... I gulped as I hesitantly stepped closer, looking for any reaction. It watched me with cautious eyes, standing tall above me and I couldn't help but shoot Erendiir a nervous glance. He nodded me forward, motioning for me to keep going with his hand. Dear _God_...

I finally got close enough to touch the magical creature, warily letting my hands hover over it's glittering feathers, noticing how tense the beast had become from my presence. 'What, does it just hate humans in particular?' I grumbled silently in my mind. I felt Erendiir's watchful gaze boring into the back of my head and met his eyes.

"Here, Aly." he said as he moved closer to me, before placing his hands on either side of my waist.

I gasped in surprise at the sudden contact, completely forgetting the twinge of pain on my left side. _Alright, don't freak out. He's just helping you out, obviously_. The warmth of his hands seeped through my cloth blouse as he lifted me up with ease. Unlike me, this beast was definitely more suited to his size but my 5'5'' tall self could hardly even reach the saddle. He plopped me down into the seat with an audible exhale before he heaved himself up behind me. I rested my hands on the pommel in front of me as waves of anxiety began to roll through me.

 _Oh, boy. Ohhh, boy.._. Are we going to fly? We're going to fly right now. Holy _shit_. This isn't any plane, oh no, this is a living, breathing creature. I took in several gulps of air as I looked down at the hippogryph beneath me, tightening my hold on said pommel. I shot around to face Erendiir suddenly. _I can't do this_.

"Hey, I-I think maybe we should just walk, yeah? I don't really.. uh." I swallowed harshly. "...Trust this form of er, transportation, haha." I laughed nervously as my eyes darted about, wishing more than anything to just jump off and make a run for it.

Erendiir tilted his head in curiosity, his blue locks falling with him. I feel like Erendiir sensed my jumpiness because he suddenly wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and I audibly sighed at the feeling. His taut chest pressed firmly against my back and he'd lowered his head into the crook of my neck. I don't think he was aware of my racing heart thudding dangerously loud inside me.

"I have you, Alyssa. I will make sure you do not fall, if that is what you fear." he murmured lowly in my ear, his hot breath sending chills down my spine.

I had to repress a pleased sigh at the warmth exuding from his body against mine, nearly leaning into his form. I also had to try not to rip myself from his hold and clamber off of this crazy thing. He had me trapped! I was quite literally, stuck.

"E-Erendiir," I whimpered with near palpable fear.

I missed the way he smirked mischievously as he gave a strange call to the hippogryph. It began to flap it's massive feathered wings, once, twice, thrice, before we were hovering in the air. Suralais began waving to us.

"See you soon, Dewdrop!" he called, likely to the hippogryph, and it squawked in return.

I couldn't contain my scream as we began to lift higher and higher at an incredible speed, clinging onto the pommel for dear life. I'm going to pass out, fall off and consequently, die. Life was good until now, I'd say. I felt faint as we surged forward, flying high over the massive violet and viridian tree-tops, unable to look at the quickly passing flora beneath me.

"I'm ..gon-na..." I mumbled weakly, my stomach feeling as though my insides were flying around freely.

Erendiir laughed behind me, squeezing my waist.

"Everyone has a first flight. It gets easier. Be thankful you have me by your side, my dear." he said with a rumble in his chest.

I narrowed my eyes and scowled. I'm glad you're enjoying my suffering, you damned... ugh. I couldn't be mad at my inhumanly beautiful guide. Damn him.

The flight was unbearable and long. I was pretty sure my fingers would be stuck in that grasping position for the rest of my days. Erendiir seemed to enjoy the cool breeze and sights as we flew along for what felt like decades. There was very little conversation. I was more focused on survival. My knees were beginning to bruise at how tight they were squeezed around the hippogryphs sides.

We flew over varying regions, watching as the environments beneath me exploded in different colors. We flew over a particularly ugly, sickly green area that seemed similar to Ashenvale but well, _dead_. The scent was atrocious even from this height. I noticed Erendiir's somber, crestfallen look as we flew over the seemingly glowing green tree-tops.

"What is this place? This doesn't look like Ashenvale..." I trailed off.

"That is because it is not." he said, his voice gloomy. "We are in the region north of Ashenvale, known as Felwood. This.. this is a cursed land. Lelysea told you of the Burning Legion, yes?"

I nodded, letting my lips fall open as I squinted to see the world below us. It was nothing like the beautiful meadows and forests of Ashenvale. Everything seemed _polluted_ and the scent alone had me scrunching my nose in distaste. I met his almost angry eyes as he continued on.

"The Burning Legion corrupted this forest. It was not always like.. _.this_." he spat. "Alyssa." Erendiir's forceful eyes met mine and I shrunk into the saddle.

I had never seen him quite so serious but it definitely had me a bit shaken. I looked back and forth between his eyes.

"Promise me you will never roam these lands on your own. If anything, do not travel through here at all. All that you will find are Demons, Furbolgs and Satyr." his tone held a finality to it, as if he'd already decided for me.

I didn't know what the last two things were but I just hastily nodded my head. He had me at demons. I will never cross through here for the rest of my time on this world. I doubt I'd be here much longer anyways. If only Erendiir could come back with me to Earth. I don't know why the thought made me kind of.. sad.

He tore his eyes away from mine to stare below us in contempt.

"We, as Night Elves and protectors of the forests, have failed these woods. It is nothing but a haunted region now, teeming with evil." he forced his gaze forward. "The faster we pass through, the better. I am only glad we are airborne."

Silence overtook us as I too brought my eyes ahead of us. It felt as if negative energy was seeping into my very soul just being there. So this is the Burning Legion's doing... Then they are truly as horrible as Lelysea had explained. I hope Erendiir stays by my side as long as I'm here. I'm quite sure I saw a demon a few moments ago. Something I never thought I'd be able to say.

As we flew, the terrain beneath us shifted once again into something else entirely, although it was equally dark and gloomy. The area was devoid of color, filling my vision with an endless horizon of gray. Jagged, rocky terrain and masses of wildlife surrounded the area. The heavy scent of ocean water engulfed my senses. The beach was close by then?

"Careful for that!" Erendiir called suddenly, referencing the _massive_ tornado we were nearing.

Okay. I want off. Please. Dewdrop hastily swerved to the side to avoid the pulling current of strong wind that seemed to drag us in. Wind had my black locks whipping around my pale face wildly, as well as Erendiir's long mane which was _also_ hitting me in the face. Great. I did my best to clear my face of hair with one hand, keeping one firmly on the pommel of the saddle.

Is every place full of abhorrent mysteries like these? Is Ashenvale the only beautiful place on this damned world? I want to go home now more than ever. We finally managed to escape the massive, random tornado in the middle of the land and I relaxed considerably. Erendiir seemed to notice my sour mood and sighed, one hand lightly squeezing my good side.

"Not all of Kalimdor is a mess like you see here. I can assure you, you will be pleasantly surprised once we reach Darnassus." he said with a hesitant smile.

I merely pursed my lips. Darnassus. Yet our destination is _supposed_ to be Stormwind.

"What is this Darnassus place? What happened to going to Stormwind?" I grumbled, avoiding his curious eyes.

When he didn't answer, I cautiously peeked from under my hair. He was looking at me like I had asked such a stupid question. It only upset me more. I released the pommel to cross my arms over my chest annoyedly.

"Well?" I tried again, my voice raising in challenge.

"Alyssa... Stormwind is in the Eastern Kingdoms, across the oceans. We must travel by boat, which will be found in Darnassus. Well, more specifically, Rut'theran village..." he trailed off.

"Erendiir. Point. Please." I cut his rambling off abruptly.

I was not in the mood for this.

His ears twitched in surprise at my clipped tone, eyebrows raising surprisingly high.

"We cannot force Dewdrop here," he gestured to the hippogryph, "...to fly us across the ocean. I do not believe you see how tiring that would be for her."

I just sighed to myself. Fine, whatever. Good enough for me.

"Makes sense." I muttered.

Erendiir hummed lowly in agreement. The rest of our flight was uneventful. We passed over a town by the beach side that seemed to be well, quite literally under attack. By what, I don't know. The thing was made of water, by the looks of it. Erendiir seemed a bit distressed flying by without helping going by the tightness of his grip on my side. I squeezed his hands now and he looked at me in surprise.

"They'll be fine." I said in hopes of calming his nerves.

With that, he offered me a small, weak smile and a soft nod.

We flew ever closer to what, from what I could see, was a massive tree. The closer we got, the more excited Erendiir seemed to get. Part of me had a feeling there was something he was not telling me, but I was in no mood to push. If he told me, he told me. I had never seen the usually passive, calm Erendiir so.. well, jumpy? His eyes were wide and filled with hope as we finally soared over beautiful viridian and violet tree-tops once again, similar to the ones in Ashenvale.

"This is Darnassus, then?" I inquired, the cool breeze chilling my lightly clothed body.

"Teldrassil. Darnassus is the capital city." he answered shortly.

I just nodded in silence. It was even more gorgeous than Ashenvale. I found myself in awe at the beautiful animals that roamed the forests, the pretty flora, the glow of it all. Dusk had fallen by the time we landed in Darnassus. Dewdrop flapped once, twice, thrice and we were on the ground. I had never missed the ground so much. I literally scrambled off of her back the second we touched the ground and had to restrain myself from kissing the earth beneath me.

The Night Elf women nearby simply stared at me strangely, giving each other curious glances. Erendiir climbed off as well, albeit much more calmly than I had. I felt a twinge of embarrassment. I probably just looked like a stupid human to them. The group all greeted him warmly in that strange language and he returned the favor before striding over to me.

"Come along. We will be staying at an inn for the night. I am utterly exhausted." he sighed. "I do not usually sleep in the hours of Elune..."

I raised myself from the ground, trailing after his retreating, looming figure. So, I was right. A quick examination of his face showed traces of sleep deprivation, darkening bags underneath his pupiless eyes. I noted how it didn't make him any less attractive in the slightest. Erendiir could never be unattractive.

I held onto his gauntlet like I usually did when I was trying to slow him down a bit. My legs were a bit sore from sitting for several hours, therefore I couldn't help their wobbling. Traveling sure did take a long time in this world. He just seemed eager to find a bed, honestly. I could understand that feeling all too well, after a long day at the office. Memories of Earth flooded my mind and I stared somberly at the grass beneath my feet.

"How long has it been since you slept, Eren?" I piped up, thinking nothing of the little nickname I had suddenly created.

Erendiir's ear twitched at the sound of my voice and his orbs shifted to glance at me briefly.

"Since you arrived the night of the crash." the nonchalance of his voice was unexpected.

"What!?" I cried in disbelief, stopping him in his tracks with a tug on his arm. "It's been almost three days! Why didn't you just rest? We can always stop. Earth isn't going anywhere."

Erendiir just shook his head.

"I have to watch out for you, Aly. This world is dangerous, far more than you know. If anything were to happen to you under my watch, I..." he trailed off, dropping his gaze to the floor, almost in embarrassment.

My heart fluttered in my chest. _Wow._.. how selfless. I felt like I was seeing him in a new light. And, I felt a whole other feeling swelling in my chest at the information. My cheeks reddened at the newfound heat rising into them, folding my hands because I didn't know what to do with them.

"Erendiir..." I whispered as I gazed up into his beautiful face, which had softened into something that had my gut tingling with butterflies.

His large, pale blue hand found its way to my cheek as his lips parted discernibly, staring absently at my embarrassed face. I raised a hand to grasp it as well, leaning into the heat of his palm. _Always so warm_. It felt like hours had passed with us simply gazing at each other when a particularly loud clearing of the throat could be heard from behind us.

Erendiir tore his hand away in surprise and I recoiled as well, my cheeks burning like fire. When I met those familiar amber orbs, part of me felt like I remembered this face.

Silvery, thread-like strands of hair glistened in the moonlight, a cat-like gaze staring languidly at us. His deep-purple skin was flushed in certain places, likely from the chilly air. I admired his lean figure and narrow shoulders, accentuated by the white cloth undershirt and blue, golden-accented tabard he adorned. He was only slightly shorter than Erendiir from what I could tell, though he still towered over me.

The man stalked toward us, similar to the way a panther prowls searching for prey. I unknowingly moved closer to Erendiir, who did the same.

"Fyldren." Erendiir growled lowly. "This is one of the dangers I spoke of." he said to me, although loud enough that the mysterious elf could hear him.

A sly smile appeared on Fyldren's face as he crossed his toned arms across his chest, which were decorated in various scars. He seemed to be offended, but part of me felt it was fake. He placed a hand to his heart, dropping his jaw in disbelief.

"How rude of you, Erendiir! How could you treat a fellow kaldorei with such vehemence!" he cried, dropping his wavering gaze to the ground.

I looked at Erendiir curiously, but he paid me no mind, his hard eyes trained on Fyldren. Why was this man so familiar and why did Erendiir practically ooze hate at the sight of him? I apprehensively tugged at my companion's gauntlet.

"Who is this?" I whispered.

Suddenly, Fyldren's eyes darted to me and I caught a glimpse of something malicious in the amber glow, but it disappeared so quickly I could've sworn I imagined it. I was somewhat taken aback but kept my composure. Whoever this is, he's giving me weird vibes, that's for sure. If Erendiir doesn't like him, I don't think I should either.

"You forgot me, already, Alyssa?" the way he purred my name sent a shiver throughout me.

I couldn't tell if I was weirded out or turned on. Maybe both? He wasn't ugly, that's for sure. He could _almost_ match Erendiir in looks. Once glance at Erendiir had me resolved that none could compete with the azure haired elf, though.

The waves of anger rolling off of Erendiir had me scooting away from him in uneasiness. His form was so rigid, I'm sure if I poked him he would collapse. The tension in the air was giving me all sorts of unneeded negative energy. I had no idea what was happening, to be completely honest.

"How do you know my name...?" I said cautiously, eyeing the elf carefully.

He crept ever closer.

"You don't remember? Well, It was a bit crazy, I'll admit. The way you moved with me..." his eyes became lidded and dark with desire as realization hit me.

I flushed red in horror. Erendiir growled and shot forward, slamming his palms into the silver-haired elf with utter rage, causing the shorter elf to stumble backwards at the force.

"You and I both know that nothing happened, you mouthy lout. Watch yourself."

Fyldren stepped back with his palms raised in mock surrender, clearly satisfied. I kept my gaze to floor, hands shaking. Had what he said been true? I had fucked some random elf my second night here? And I don't even _remember_ it? No way. The worst part was that he had said it in front of Erendiir, who I had actually began to care about how he thought of me...And Aaron. The betrayal. I had had such a nasty hangover as well...

Erendiir worriedly glanced in my direction as I made myself smaller, hunching into myself. He approached me carefully, slowly. I eased away from his touch.

"Alyssa, he is merely trying to anger me. You did not.. with this..." he fumbled with his words.

Rage hit me like a tidal wave, my eyes shooting up with a flare of green energy, unbeknownst to myself. Sheer surprise filled both of their eyes at the sight.

"Keep me out of your petty kiddy-fights! I want _nothing_ to do with it!" I shouted in fury, turning on my heel as I stormed away from the shocked duo.

"Alyssa! Hold on, you must not go alone!" Erendiir called firmly from a distance.

"Just.. _.go away_!" I screamed and I heard his footsteps behind me come to a halt.

My eyes filled with frustrated tears. Damn it, I hate when this happens. I'm an angry crier. I wiped at my eyes furiously, willing away the tears. I felt surges of something strong, something strange I'd never felt before. Fuck this...

I raced through the village, passing various inhabitants I was too far gone to notice or be surprised by. 

_Men, no matter the world, are pigs, I've decided._

* * *

A/N: aaaand scene. i hope that wasn't too err.. sporadic, i guess. tell me what ya think.


	4. Voyage

Erendiir

"Just... _go away!"_

I watched Alyssa's retreating form as she sprinted away, stunned by the absolute force of her voice, feeling as the roots entangled my boots beneath me. I glanced down at the emerging vines wrapping around my ankles, feeling a bead of sweat forming on my brow. _Damn it all to Elune. Her magic is getting out of control._

Fyldren's looming presence behind me sent a pang of anger through me. I unsheathed the long sword from the hilt at my left hip with sudden vehemence, slicing clean through the roots with a single flick of my wrist, my eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. _I can't let her get away._ But first, I must deal with this scum properly. I stepped out of the bundle of muddled vines, sheathing my weapon as I shot around to face Fyldren.

There was a bit of distance between us as I had attempted to follow after Alyssa but that wouldn't stop me. Fyldren raised his hands in surrender again, that damn sly grin stretched across his face. In three steps, I had cleared the distance between us and my fist connected with his jaw. He sauntered back at the force, his hand flying to grip his chin, a bewildered look in his eyes.

When a swirling yellow glow formed in his hand, I dove for him, tackling him to the grass. The sart thinks he can just use magic to fight in a civilized zone? We had already gotten the attention of some others I noticed as I glanced around. _Damn him._ I prayed to Elune the sentinels wouldn't patrol near us until I was finished.

I got dangerously close to his face, my grasp on his collar tightening. My eyes narrowed, my blue locks of hair draping over us like a curtain.

"You think you can use her magic?" I hissed as his amber eyes searched mine with the same vehemence. "I won't let you. Not again. And now, following us? Just what is your game, Fyldren?"

"The question should be, what is yours?" he growled back lowly, his eyes flickering with malice.

I stared hard at him and yanked my hand away as I forced myself to stand. I was not obligated to tell him anything. I gave him one last sneer, scoffing as I turned and left him lying on the grass.

"Follow us and I will have your head this time." This would be his last warning.

 _Now, Alyssa._ Her aura was unmistakable. I could sense her from miles off, like I did when I first discovered the human. The worst thing was how she seemed completely unaware of it, the way magic seemed to ooze out of her.

Citizens had been staring at her because of her clear lack of control over such tremendous power, not the fact she was human. Alright, perhaps both. It flared whenever she became nervous or angry, I'd noticed. Any significant amount of emotion caused chaotic amounts of magical energy to bubble within her.

I had decided to watch over Alyssa because I had saved her. At first. Then I quickly decided to keep her alongside me to keep her safe and keep _others_ safe. When she had explained her situation, all I could see when looking at the woman was the massive target painted all over her face. Eventually I began to notice other things...

Her black hair was long and wavy, typically a mess due to the lack of bathing since her arrival, which I would hopefully fix soon... Bright green eyes peered out from underneath her side-swept bangs with fluttering, long eyelashes. She had a heart-shaped face, a thin nose, full lips and trimmed eyebrows. Some could say I was a fool for finding a human attractive and perhaps they were right.

The cloth blouse I had given her hung so loosely about her figure that one would have to look very hard to find any indication of well... curves. The same applied to the linen trousers, and I was going to have to visit a tailor with her to get her more form-fitting attire. I've seen her body in a way she probably would not appreciate, but it had been when she was dying on Lelysea's table. Her form had been beautiful even in that moment.

I wanted to see _more_.

I shook my head at my train of thought as I followed the negative energies she was giving off, very clearly. I walked to very edge of the village and stopped just outside the gate to Darnassus, my eyes wide in horror and realization. She had gone outside the city, alone. _Damn it_.

I broke into a sprint, sudden desperation swirling inside me. If I can easily sense her magic, who is to say that others can't as well? The grass and roots crunched underneath my boots, feeling as the negatives energies shifted into something... less. Less prominent meant harder to follow and I forced myself to focus. If I lose this trail, I will lose _her._

I came upon a clearing, rays of moonlight casting from the sky and illuminating one particular spot in the center. My eyes widened in awe. It.. It was Alyssa. She was surrounded by several forest creatures, sitting calmly in the grass as she stroked a fawns coat while it sat beside her. My voice caught in my throat, unable to call her name.

I had never seen anything like it, not in 235 years. I was a fool, indeed. I was thankful she did not stray too far from Darnassus. She was still weaponless and it had been foolish for me to think she had not needed one if I was by her side. I would remedy that upon our return as well. But, for now, I...

Rabbits, foxes, deer and fawns, as well as birds sat about her, clearly unfazed by my presence. Animals were more inclined to Night Elves such as myself. Seeing how they had easily bonded to a human like Alyssa had astonished me.

She seemed to notice me standing there, frozen in place, because she looked up gracefully, her hair cascading down her back in waves of ebony. Green eyes, the first thing I saw when looking at Alyssa, peered up at me from the grass, her unintentionally seductive gaze meeting mine. _She_ was enchanting. How could that be _so_?

The tears on her cheeks glimmered in the moonlight and my heart surged in my chest at the sight. It had been my doing, had it not?

I noticed the lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll on me, struggling to keep from squinting. Perhaps I was already dreaming?

"Alyssa." a question hung in the air.

She stared at me with hard eyes and I could see the stubborn glint in them as she forced her eyes to the floor. There was no anger in her aura. She was just being difficult, I thought with humor.

I eased forward until I stood in front of her and she continued to avoid my eyes. Alyssa was basically a child in my eyes. I could be her grandfather two times over. Did that make me perverted for thinking of her in the way I did? I paused. How _did_ I think of her?

"Where do you think you are running off to, Aly?" I whispered as I kneeled in front of her crumpled form.

The forest creatures did not mind either of our presences. They likely enjoyed the calming magical aura Alyssa typically gives off, despite her usual anxious behavior, and they the kaldorei.

Alyssa can be reckless, impatient and impulsive, yet I could only hold her in high regards. It had been mere days since we'd met but I was so infatuated. It actually kind of pissed me off.

"Away from you." she grumbled.

I smiled at her childish behavior. I could not be mad at Alyssa.

"You know you could have been hurt. Do you even think to wonder how that may affect me?"

She was silent, so I took that time to continue.

"I cannot control what that _scoundrel_ Fyldren says." I spat his name. "I can only tell you that it did not happen and hope you trust me."

Alyssa warily met my eyes, darting back and forth between them. Her face drooped as she slouched into herself.

"I know." she whispered.

I sighed. I think it was time that I told her. She was in too much danger. I sat down across from her, resting my arms on my knees.

"Why do you think these animals are attracted to you?" I inquired.

"...Because I'm good with animals, obviously." she snorted, petting the sleeping fawn.

I smirked and shook my head with a chuckle.

"Something similar has happened on _Earth_ then?"

She glanced up in surprise, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Well.. ah. Only at the petting zoo..." she trailed off.

What is a petting zoo?

"Petting..zoo?" I asked but she waved it off hastily.

"You wouldn't like it."

I pursed my lips somewhat playfully. Hmph. She assumes too much. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, do you want to know the _real_ reason?"

She wavered now, and the way her lips pouted was too cute.

"You are magical. That is how I was able to find you in that crash. Otherwise, I likely would have missed you entirely. Magic gives off an aura, you see. Yours is the strongest I have ever come across in my 235 years of life. They like the aura you give off."

Alyssa blinked once, twice, thrice in rapid succession. Her mouth opened and closed several times, unable to find the words to say. I knew I had just dropped a massive bomb on her. She was in a world she did not understand and only just now realized her powers.

"You're.." she stammered, gulping hard. "You're..!"

It was my turn to blink.

"I'm...?"

"235 years old!?" she screeched and some of the animals scurried away at the shrillness of her voice.

" _That's_ what you got out of that? Of course. I am a Night Elf. We live for hundreds of years. Did Lelysea not tell you this..?" I was humored, at the very least.

"She seemed to have left that _really_ important detail out.." Alyssa stared blankly at the ground in front of me.

I laughed as I raised to my feet, offering her a hand that she hesitantly took, and I gently pulled her up, flush against my chest, the heat of our bodies intermingling. Her cheeks immediately glowed red in embarrassment as she stared into my eyes.

"Is there a problem with that?" I whispered seductively.

I knew the effect I had on her. It was quite easy to get her fumbling and stammering about. Her eyes widened in mock horror as she stared up at me.

"Lemme go, old man!" she cried, slamming her balled up fists weakly onto my chest.

I chuckled.

"I am far from old, my dear Alyssa. I am _very_ energetic, in more ways than one." I purred.

She appeared feint as her resistance wore down. Immediately, I let the woman go and I savored the confused look on her face. One could say she looked betrayed as I walked away.

"Come, off to Darnassus. I must rest and so should you."

I heard the patter of her feet as she clamored after me, trying to keep up with my brisk pace.

"I don't like you." she grumbled lowly, and If I had not been a kaldorei I would have missed it.

"Are you sure?" I said confidently and she rewarded me with silence.

I'm just glad she was not injured. I don't think I could live with myself if she got hurt on my watch. And that Fyldren will not be able to follow us where we are going. I hope.

* * *

Alyssa

The next morning, Erendiir and I set off for the ship to Stormwind harbor in comfortable silence. I was basically just mulling over everything that happened in the past 24 hours. Fyldren and Erendiir with their little feud that I knew nothing about. The little event between me and the forest creatures. My magical abilities. My head was spinning with all the crazy events that Azeroth had brought to me in my short time here.

My elven companion nearly didn't _wake up_ in time. He'd practically gone into hibernation with no plans to wake up for many, many months. I'd bust into his room when my polite knocks went on deaf ears and shook him until he finally roused, looking half dead. It was actually quite funny.

Erendiir began explaining the dangers of my untrained magic and how I should never go off alone, that anyone could sense it and come after me or try to use me for evil, so on, so forth. And he also said if I really wanted, we could begin training so I could hone my skills. The thought just made me nervous and honestly, this was a lot at once.

We had made our way down to the beach to a little place called Rut'theran village where we boarded and set sail. Little did I know this trip would take up to two weeks and I got hella sea sick. I found myself leaning over the railings, simply trying to keep my lunch down. Erendiir felt bad for me from what I could tell by the way he hovered about and offered me various potions.

My head and side are healed so the bandage wrapped about my temples has since been removed, leaving only a faint scar upon my forehead. I noticed I also retained a sick side scar as well, which I was a bit excited to show off, even though I shouldn't be. It could be like, my tragic backstory or something...

I was currently hobbling about my cabin as the ship swayed back and forth, falling against the wooden door with a groan. I was feeling particularly sick at this point. I think I'm doing pretty well for never having been on a ship before, to be quite honest... I held back a nasty urge to throw up with a stifled choke and stumbled backwards towards my bed, head spinning. A knock at the door pulled me from my stupor and I could only manage a groan.

"Aly?" came the familiar voice of Erendiir. "How are you feeling?"

His only response was another unhappy groan from me. I felt fucking awful. I didn't like when he saw me like this so I usually just shut myself up in my cabin. It had already been what felt like a week of never-ending sickness.

There was a silence until his hesitant voice finally piped up.

"Can I come in?"

When I didn't answer, he let himself in anyway. I snorted into the bed sheets, clutching my stomach. Of course. He sauntered over to me, eyeing my sprawled out form as I looked annoyedly back at him with half-lidded eyes. He sat himself at the foot of the bed, placing a calming hand upon my calf. His expression held an apology to it but I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't help my annoyance for some reason. I felt like agitation just hit me out of nowhere when he showed up.

"I was not aware you would react so horribly to sailing. Here," he said softly, digging in his trademark red pouch and producing a small vial.

I just turned my nose up at him. Damn it. I know I'm being a brat but I can't stop myself... Also, did that pouch just hold infinite things inside it or am I crazy? Erendiir let his hand fall to his lap when I didn't take it, his lips thinning.

"Alyssa." Uh oh. He used my full name. _And_ , he has that parent scolding tone to him.

I grumbled in annoyance, rolling so that I was on my back now, staring up at the roof. I shut my eyes hoping he would just take the hint and leave. I knew better, though. Erendiir doesn't take hints. It was silent and I could feel as he lifted himself up from the bed. _Finally. Just leave me to my misery already._

The soft patter of rain against the wooden ship began to lull me to sleep. I was drowsy, nauseous and well..homesick. I began to drift when I heard a faint sound and then I felt it. The warm breath against my cheek and the strong scent of pine filling my senses.

"Alyssa." his voice reverberated in my ears and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull, shooting up from where I lay and promptly colliding with his forehead.

We both recoiled in pain with gasps of shock, my hands flying to grasp my forehead while he stumbled backwards with what I assumed was a curse in that sexy language.

"Jesus!" I cried, eyes wide as a wave of nausea tore threw me.

Erendiir simply groaned, shooting me a particularly unhappy look. He moved to cross his arms over his chest while I absently rubbed my forehead, eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you left..." I mumbled.

"You looked so peaceful, I almost did not want to disrupt you."

"Then why did you...?" My voice sounded agitated even to my own ears.

"Well, I did not come simply to relieve your pain. There is danger on the horizon." he said gravelly, catching my eyes.

I paused and stared at him in concern. That could literally mean anything in Azeroth. He continued at my clearly frenzied features, moving to sit directly beside me, lowering the bed with his sheer weight.

"It seems there is a storm in the distance and it looks... _bad._ Foreboding, even." he said lowly, his eyes clouded. "I am not sure what the Captain plans on doing, either. I do not mean to worry you but..."

I could only stare at his face. Was he saying we were headed straight for a dangerous storm and we may die? _And_ expected me not to freak out? I felt as my lunch practically forced its way into my throat and gagged, clamping my mouth shut. Erendiir was quick to place a soothing hand upon my back and whispered reassuring words, although I didn't hear what he was saying. The rain on the roof was getting progressively louder, I noticed. I heard several shouts from beyond the door and various footsteps clambering to the deck just outside my cabin.

I shot up from the bed and ran to the door, wobbling unsteadily as I did.

"Alyssa! Where are you going?" Erendiir called, quick to follow after me. "It is too dangerous!"

I quickly made my way up the stairs, careful not to further agitate my already sickened stomach. Several other passengers made their way up alongside me, including two human men, a female dwarf and a night elf woman. We were all similarly frantic in our movements and I felt as a man hastily shoved me to the side.

I glared at the back of his head. _Careful buddy or I just might lose my lunch all over your shirt._ Erendiir called after me but I ignored him knowing he would catch up in no time. I reached the outdoors only to be hit with a strong gust of wind and I couldn't help the look of horror that dawned on my face. It was much worse than Erendiir had let on.

The sky was midnight blue, cracking with lightning and I could see the beginnings of a hurricane not too far in the distance. Droplets of water pelted my skin, the clouds thick and full with rain. Erendiir ran up to me suddenly, his hand latching around my arm tightly. I met his furious silver gaze albeit a bit ashamed but mostly frightened. His face immediately softened at my features.

"Stay by my side at all costs. You need to heed my warnings!" he seemed more frustrated than upset.

"We are going to die, Eren! Look at that!" I cried, gesturing at the swirling mass not too far off. "I just want to _go home_..."

My eyes watered with emotion as we gazed at each other, the strong winds whipping our hair around. Erendiir growled in frustration, clenching his teeth, dropping his gaze briefly.

"Alyssa, I cannot do anything in this situation! What would you have me do?" he shouted over the wind and I shook my head.

I know, he can't do anything. Perhaps _...I can?_ I gazed hopelessly up at the darkened sky. The cries of the other travelers filled my ears, a crack of lightning and the rumble of thunder overhead.

"You don't have weather forecasts or something?" I said in exasperation.

"There was clear skies all around until now." he replied.

A wave crashed roughly onto one side of the ship suddenly, water surging onto the deck as someone was pulled off into the water with a cry. I clung to Erendiir for support who seemed to be struggling as well, firmly placing his feet against the wood beneath us. Jesus. This is real.

The waves were angry and unforgiving, the dark waters shadowed and mysterious, the deck filling rapidly with salty waves as more and more waves began crashing upon our vessel. My feet were suddenly engulfed in water, freezing cold to the touch, eliciting a gasp of shock. If we were to go under... I shuddered at the thought.

Erendiir was lulling my suddenly and I limply followed after him, unable to think straight. _I was going to die on some strange planet, my family never really knowing what happened to me._

"We have to get higher up!" Erendiir called and I nodded even though he couldn't see.

The inhabitants scrambled about in terror as a thick scent of salt permeated the air, my body drenched from the cold rain. Our hair clung wetly to our foreheads and my clothes stuck uncomfortably to my skin, rubbing with the familiar irritation I'd gotten as a child. We ran up a set of stairs and I nearly tripped at the wetness underneath me, although Erendiir made no move to stop.

We bust into the bridge of the ship where the captain was located and Erendiir was fuming. He stormed inside, dripping with water and my eyes followed the trail he left. The captain absently steered, leaning limply against it which I thought was odd.

"Just what do you think you are doing? You are headed straight for the eye of the storm! Are you mad?" he shouted, grasping the mans uniform.

The captain simply fell into his arms from what I could see but Erendiir's back was blocking my vision.

"Wha.." Erendiir trailed off, letting his lifeless corpse fall to the wooden floor with a thunk. "He's..dead."

"What do you mean? How can he be dead?" I cried in confusion, rubbing my temples in circles.

"I-I don't know, Aly, but it looks like I'm the captain now. Uh.." he hesitantly took the wheel in his hands, and in one swift motion jerked it to the side, away from the hurricane.

I fell almost immediately as my feet gave out beneath me, screaming as I slid across the wood to the other side with a thud against the wall.

"Damn it! Aly!" he continued to steer, his eyes trained ahead.

My head pulsed with pain and I groaned when waves of sea sickness hit me again. The boat was rocking dangerously against the crashing waves and only served to make me more sick. I weakly pushed myself up, eyes hazy.

"Oi, what happened here!" a short dwarven man cried in his accent, accompanied by two others. A night elf woman and a _damned werewolf,_ stood in the doorway, bewildered at the sight of us.

"The captain is dead! Do any of you know how to steer?" Erendiir called desperately, his eyes stopping on my weak form lulling to the side.

I'm so tired. I just want to go home. I miss my bed.

The werewolf man stepped forward, tipping his drenched top hat, and I was shaken by his manners. I nearly croaked in surprise when his gruff, cigarette-smoker voice graced my ears.

"I believe I do, actually, if my memory serves me correctly." his accented voice grumbled politely, moving to take the wheel from the more than eager Erendiir, who immediately rushed to my side.

"My apologies, Aly, I'm a warrior not a ship captain..." he said weakly, brushing my wet hair from my face.

I leaned in his touch, ignoring his words. Just make it better, already, Eren. I scolded myself. I felt as if I was using him. _You have Aaron_ , a voice hissed in my mind. I waved him off as he helped me to my shaky feet and we scanned our new companions.

An 8 ft tall 'Worgen', as they were called by Lelysea, was piloting our ship, dressed extremely fancy for a wolf. A black haired, big-nosed and heavily bearded dwarf man stood beside the night elf, barely reaching the bottom of her waist. And the elf had wavy teal hair that stopped at her shoulders, slender and toned with a bow draped across her back. She was looking at us curiously.

"Sorry to break the bad news but I don't believe I can get us out of this one." the Worgen grumbled apologetically, turning the wheel every which way.

Erendiir pulled my drowsy form in close as we rocked around inside the bridge. I cuddled up to him, teeth chattering from the cold. The man still seemed to emanate heat despite the freezing chill in the air and the ever constant fall of rain outside.

"No other survivors then...?" the woman whispered, her womanly and mature voice music to my ears.

"I think we be near the continent of Northrend! It's far too chilly around 'ere." the dwarf remarked, huddling into himself. "Don't ye agree, Arinda?"

The teal haired elf simply met his eyes and nodded. Erendiir seemed surprised at her name, seeing as his head shot up immediately. I gave him a look of curiosity as he scanned Arinda's features, his eyes wavering. Just what is that _look_? I felt a twinge of jealousy. Cut it out. You have no right to be jealous. He's not yours to be jealous of...

I eased away from him if only slightly and he merely glanced at me briefly. I rolled my eyes. What am I even thinking right now? Impending doom and I'm worried about the lack of attention I'm getting from an elf? I grumbled to myself.

A sudden and abrupt moan from the ship was followed by a hard bang that sent all of us scrambling forward, several cries escaping our lips. The Worgen clung to the wheel tightly, desperate to keep upright as he continued his navigations.

Erendiir began tending to Arinda, who waved him off with a thankful dip of her head and my eyes narrowed at the display. _What_... A swirling feeling of betrayal hit me at his sudden generosity for someone that wasn't..well, _me._ Perhaps it's because she is a night elf like he is. I couldn't shake the jealousy I was feeling regardless. It had latched itself onto me and refused to let go.

Erendiir's silver eyes met mine now, ready to check my safety, but I wasn't having it. I just glared at him and he seemed surprised at my apparent anger. I felt that familiar flare of pure energy within me again but ignored it. It must be the static in the air or something, the lightning is crazy right now. I forced myself to the front near the Worgen, peering out the window to the deck. Brief conversation was heard but I tuned it out.

 _Don't wanna hear them all buddy buddy_. Hmph. I gazed down and to my horror, several other people could be seen shoveling water out with buckets. The water was filling the ship rapidly and they'd taken it upon themselves to throw it out. I could only watch as a woman was hit by a particularly strong wave, being pulled into the darkness below. An overwhelming feeling of sadness swirled inside me.

A crack of lightning above and a bright, searing white light struck the deck, causing a gasp from all of us. Wait... And then, two more struck in perfect alignment, just like when I was driving a week ago. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I could see into the portal from here and it looked like.. _Earth!_

Now is my chance! I glanced at Erendiir one last time. The Elf stood beside Alinda, too close for my liking. He wouldn't be happy with what I was about to do but, hmph. He'd be perfectly fine with Alinda here. _Goodbye._ I think he saw the look of determination in my eye because he dashed forward, but I was quicker.

"Alyssa!" he screamed as I bound down the stairs.

I slipped on the last step and fell _hard_ onto my stomach with a cry, water rushing underneath me. Damn it! I pushed myself up to my feet, forcing the bile that had threatened to come up down and making a break for it. A part of me wanted a better goodbye to Erendiir than this. Part of me didn't want to say goodbye at all...

The portal got closer and closer I could almost touch it! The rain was so dense it was almost blinding and I reached forward, eager to feel that weird tingling sensation I had from the beginning.

"Alyssa!" Erendiir cried again from a distance.

 _You don't care anyway_ , I thought bitterly. Just as I was about to reach it, a deep rumble within the hull of the ship and a sudden creak alerted me to the massive Kraken that appeared from the depths and screeched to the skies, roaring unbearably loudly. The tentacles slammed onto parts of the deck, one falling dangerously close to me in particular, sending me crashing to the floor with a scream.

 _What the fuck, dude? Really?_ I have to get to portal or I will die! The ship tilted to the side the Kraken had perched itself upon, bringing me sliding with it. I reached for something, anything to hold onto but to no avail. I shrieked, inhumanly so as I grasped the very edge of the deck, hanging for dear life. The Kraken was right behind me, towering over my trapped form.

I could barely see the top of the portal fading away into nothingness before my very eyes.

"No! _No!"_ I cried in despair, my fingers whitening with the sheer tightness of my hold.

The beast from my nightmares screeched as another tentacle slammed down beside me, shaking the entire vessel. I cried, unable to hold back my emotions. I had acted hastily, letting my feelings control me, and now I would die. I'm sorry, Eren. And I'm sorry to all my loved ones.

My fingers couldn't hold on anymore, the deck being far too slick to grasp and my arms were not strong enough to pull myself up. Just as my hands slipped off and I plummeted to the harsh waters below, Erendiir's face popped into view. He reached for me but it was too late and all that came out of my throat was a hoarse cry.

"Alyssa!"

I hit the freezing water and it engulfed my entire being. All I knew was cold. So cold. Darkness surrounded me, all I could see was the shadows of the tentacles and body of the Kraken above me. My vision blurred and then disappeared altogether.

Blackness overtook me. Eren...

* * *

A/N: ion really like this chapter


End file.
